Discussions, Drinks, Dates, and Disasters!
by hiitsfifi
Summary: Mercedes is Santana's ex-girlfriend, Quinn is Santana's best friend, Tina is Mercedes' best friend, and Quinn and Tina both like Mercedes. Mercedes goes on a date with Quinn and after things go wrong, things between this group of friends are going to be changing.
"Discussions, Drinks, Dates and Disasters"

WARNING: This story includes Smut (girl-on-girl) and detailed descriptions about what happens in bathrooms (in other words, poop LOL))

I wrote this because one of my best friends suggested something like this as a storyline, but I didn't mind because I have SERIOUS crush on Mercedes, and she's my favorite female character from the show.

(G)

This is quite a group of females.

Mercedes is black, African-American, bisexual, hardworking, intelligent, professional young woman that recently graduated from college.

Tina is Chinese, Asian-American. Tina is a lesbian and she's the type of person that does whatever she wants to do (including not working and instead living off of her rich parents), but she's a sweet person too, and Mercedes is Tina's best friend.

Santana is a Latina, of Puerto-Rican descent. Santana is sweet when she wants to be (which is usually only with the people that she knows or loves such as Mercedes and their friends), and Santana is Mercedes' ex-girlfriend though she's still in love with Mercedes.

Quinn is white, of European descent. Quinn is a lesbian, she is Santana's roommate and former best friend, and she has a huge crush on Mercedes (which is why Santana isn't friends with Quinn anymore and why Santana's currently looking for a new place to live).

Things have already been a little bit crazy between the members of this group of friends, but today things are about to get even crazier!

(G)

"Oh that feels fucking good!" Mercedes moaned.

Tina sucked on both of Mercedes' dark brown nipples. Tina kissed each of Mercedes' nipples, then slowly used her wet tongue to make circles around both nipples before giving each nipple a small bite, then she started sucking on both nipples again. She opened her eyes to look at Mercedes' face and smiled when she saw how much Mercedes loved what Tina was doing. She loved seeing that Mercedes loved what was happening.

After a while, Mercedes pulled Tina away from her boobs by grabbing Tina's face. She kissed Tina aggressively for a minute before she broke the kiss and flipped Tina's body so that Tina was now on her stomach. Mercedes slowly moved both of her hands at the same time, first she moved them down from the back of Tina's neck to the Tina's back, and then she slowly moved them up from the backs of both of Tina's legs until she got to Tina's pelvic area. Mercedes opened Tina's legs so that she could now see Tina's open pussy.

Mercedes leaned forward so that her boobs were against Tina's back and she whispered in Tina's ear. "You want me to make you cum?" Mercedes asked Tina as she slowly moved her fingers closer and closer to Tina's pussy so that she could inserted them into Tina's pussy.

Tina smiled because at the moment she felt like she was in a fantasy.

Unfortunately for Tina, this is a fantasy. Tina heard the sound of fingers snapping and finally came out of her fantasy, and when she re-entered reality, the first thing that she saw was her friend Santana sitting in front of her on the couch in the living room of Tina's house.

"Tina, what the fuck was wrong with you just now?" Santana asked. She was annoyed because Tina spaced out right when Santana was in the middle of talking to Tina about Santana's ex-girlfriend Mercedes. Mercedes broke up with Santana a while ago because she didn't like how overdramatic Santana usually was by being jealous of other people for no reason and always accusing Mercedes of wanting to be with someone else. Santana could admit that she was usually a bitch, but at least with Mercedes she wasn't as much of a bitch as she is without Mercedes. She wants Mercedes back.

Tina never told anybody, but she has been in love with Mercedes since not too long after they met. They've been best friends for years, since Mercedes moved to this location from her hometown of Lima which is in the state of Ohio. Tina even introduced Mercedes and Santana. Tina wants to date Mercedes, but she's not going to tell Mercedes about how she feels about her unless Mercedes tells her she likes her first, because Tina is scared about ruining things between them if their relationship doesn't last.

"I swear Tina, I'm going to get Mercedes to take me back," Santana said. "She can say that she doesn't want me anymore as many times as she wants, but I know her and I know that she doesn't mean it. Yeah I was a bitch sometimes while we were together. I'm almost always a bitch. But she knew that I was like this before we even started dating. She told me that she could handle somebody like me, she let me fall in love with her just to turn around and break my heart by ending what we had."

Tina sighed. She was tired of talking about this. Yes there was obviously never a time when she necessarily liked talking about this subject, but now she didn't care about any of this at all. "Come on Santana. How long will it take you to get over all of this? Yeah I know that it must hurt to feel like someone you love betrayed you. I know that it feels like Mercedes betrayed you, but that's not true. I believe that Mercedes meant what she said when she said it and I know that she didn't mean to hurt you. But she's not the same person that she was when you two were dating, and that's why she needs and wants somebody else as a partner."

"Maybe you're on to something," Santana said. "I thought that she was going to leave me for a dude and not be into girls anymore, but since that's not the case there's still a chance that we can get back together if I become a different person too." Santana thought about what she just said for a moment and shook her head. "No way, nothing this great should be made into something different. There's no changing greatness, and greatness is my middle name! I'll just make her fall back in love with me. And it'll be easy after she gets over whatever she was mad at me about."

Tina shook her head. "Santana, Mercedes is not going to take you back. You need to move on to another relationship. Just like Mercedes."

Santana was mad. "I don't want to talk or even think about how and with who Mercedes' moving on, so don't even try Tina."

"So you still haven't fixed things between you and Quinn huh?" Tina asked.

"Quinn's a backstabbing bitch and things will never be fixed between us. She better be happy that things won't last between her and Mercedes anyway, or else I'd have to get back at her even worse that I will already," Santana said.

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked.

Santana's laugh sounded as maniacal as she looked at the moment. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

(G)

Mercedes and Quinn laughed as they re-entered Mercedes apartment. They had a great time together at the restaurant.

"I had so much fun tonight," Mercedes said.

"Me too," Quinn said.

They both took off their jackets and hung them up on the coat rack next to the door of Mercedes' apartment. Then they went to sit down in Mercedes' living room.

"Mercedes thanks for agreeing to go out with me. I know that it couldn't have been easy to make that decision. Since you did just end your relationship and things are with Santana are still weird. And I'm sure that me being the first one to ask you out now that you're single has made things even weirder. I'm sorry about that," Quinn said.

"Quinn don't say that," Mercedes said. "Yeah things have been weird since I broke up with Santana but you know better than anybody else that most of the time things are never easy with her." Mercedes laughed and put her hands on top of Quinn's hands.

Quinn smiled. "Yeah that's true," Quinn said. "I'm happy that you mean that though because I've wanted to ask you out on a date for a long time now. Santana always told me the nicest stuff about you, and after I met you myself I learned that she was just being modest."

"You always say the right thing, Quinn," Mercedes said.

They leaned forward towards each other and started kissing. Mercedes grabbed Quinn's ass and started using each of her hands to squeeze each side of Quinn's ass. Quinn stuck her tongue in Mercedes' mouth and both of them started moving their tongues against each other's tongue. Mercedes moved her hands from Quinn's ass to Quinn crotch, and Mercedes started rubbing Quinn's pussy. She could feel Quinn's heat on her fingers, and she knew that Quinn was already turned on. Quinn moved her lips from on top of Mercedes' lips and started kissing the top of Mercedes' chest while she pushed up Mercedes' shirt and pulled down Mercedes' bra, exposing Mercedes' boobs.

Quinn sucked on Mercedes' dark brown nipples, sucking the left nipple for a while before sucking the right nipple for a while too, getting both nipples wet and hard. After a while, Quinn released both of Mercedes' nipples from her mouth, making a POP sound when each of Mercedes' nipples fell from Quinn's mouth. Quinn kissed her way back up to Mercedes' lips and Mercedes grabbed Quinn's blond hair as they kissed. Mercedes took her fingers out of Quinn's hair and slowly moved her fingers down to unbutton and unzip Quinn's pants.

"Ow." Quinn broke the kiss and leaned backwards so that she was now sitting up straight. Instead of the dull pain that she had been feeling in her stomach throughout most of the night, she now felt a sharp pain in her stomach. And this pain was unlike anything that she has ever felt before.

Mercedes sat up straight too while fixing her bra and shirt. "What's wrong?" She asked Quinn.

Quinn suddenly felt the pain in her stomach travel to her butt, and before she even had a chance to think, Quinn released a loud, long, wet fart. Quinn's face turned red because of the embarrassment as well as the pain that she was feeling.

Mercedes didn't want to make Quinn feel worse, so she ignored the foul smell that filled the air in her living room, and moved from underneath Quinn before standing up in front of the couch. "Quinn, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? It's okay. You can tell me. I can go get you something for your stomach or whatever you need."

Quinn tried to get comfortable on the couch. "No, that's nice of you Mercedes but I'm okay. I'm not sick or anything but I do think that I need to use your bathroom and -" It was too late though. Before she could finish her sentence, Quinn began pooping uncontrollably. Quinn's bowels were unable to be controlled. She stood up as quickly as she could and put her hands against the back of her pants. "Ah! Where is your bathroom?"

Mercedes pointed behind herself and Quinn ran down the hallway of Mercedes' apartment. Quinn needed the bathroom quickly, because she was incapable of holding in her bowel movement. Mercedes put her hands over her mouth as she saw the back of Quinn's pants. The parts of Quinn's jeans that cover her butt were now brown instead of blue. Mercedes got a quick look at the couch and the floor, making sure that Quinn's shit didn't leak out of her pants and onto anything, and after Mercedes saw that everything was still clean, she followed Quinn.

When Mercedes got to the bathroom, she saw for herself just how sick Quinn was. Quinn wasn't even able to make it to the toilet. Instead, Quinn fell to the floor and groaned as her bowel movement continued, and now some of Quinn's shit actually was leaking out of her pants and onto the bathroom floor.

"Oh no, not on the floors," Mercedes said. Mercedes got on her knees next to Quinn and quickly helped take off Quinn's dirty pants. Once Quinn's pants were off, Quinn groaned as she slowly got up from the floor and walked over to the toilet. After Quinn pulled her dirty panties down to her knees, Quinn sat on the toilet.

Quinn's farts and the sounds of Quinn's poop splashing as it made contact with the water in the toilet bowl, were the only sounds in the apartment. "Shit, my stomach hurts," Quinn said.

Mercedes was shocked by everything that she was witnessing.

Mercedes took the plastic bag that was in the bathroom trashcan out of that container before she put Quinn's pants in that bag. Mercedes continued to watch Quinn use the toilet, and Mercedes was happy that Quinn's pain seemed to be going away, since Quinn was quietly sitting upright on the toilet instead of groaning and slouching on the toilet, like just a few minutes ago.

"Mercedes," Quinn was too embarrassed to even finish her sentence. She lowered her head. She couldn't believe that this was happening, especially on her first date with Mercedes. She's liked Mercedes and wanted to ask her out on a date ever since she first met Mercedes. The only reason she never asked Mercedes out until now was because of Santana. But after Mercedes broke up with Santana, Quinn saw that as a chance for her to be honest with Mercedes about her feelings for her. She wanted Mercedes to be her girlfriend, and she hated that it might never happen now that their date has taken a turn for the worse.

Mercedes walked over to Quinn and knelt down on the floor in front of Quinn. "It's okay Quinn. None of this changes what I think about you. I don't want you to think about any of that. You should only be thinking about yourself now. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. At least not until you feel better," Mercedes smiled.

Quinn smiled too. She was happy that things weren't ruined for her and Mercedes.

"Take your underpants off and put them in this bag with your pants. I'll wash your clothes in a while but I want to take care of you first," Mercedes said.

Quinn smiled again and slowly took off her underpants before she put them in the bag with her pants.

"Do you think that you should take some medicine or have something to drink or eat, or should you make sure that your stomach is empty before doing any of that?" Mercedes asked.

"I think that I should just make sure that I empty my stomach before I do anything else. I'm feeling a little bit better now, but since I can still feel that my stomach isn't empty, I know that I'm not done yet, and I might be stuck on this goddamn toilet for a little bit longer." Quinn said.

"Take as much time as you need. I'll go get you some towels and a pair of sweatpants so that you can take a bath and put on some clothes after you feel better." Mercedes said. Mercedes gave Quinn a kiss on the lips and they smiled at each other before Mercedes got up from the floor. Before Mercedes left the bathroom, she turned back around because Quinn called Mercedes' name. She hoped that Quinn wasn't feeling too sick again. "Are you okay?"

Quinn reached for the toilet paper, grabbed it, ripped it from off of the roll, balled it up, and she wiped her butt with the toilet paper, then she dropped the used toilet paper in the toilet bowl and flushed the toilet. "Ow. Shit," Quinn said. Quinn winced because her butt is so sensitive at the moment that even touching hurts, specifically her butthole. "Yeah I'm okay. I was going to ask you if you could bring me another roll of toilet paper," Quinn said.

Mercedes nodded and smiled at Quinn before she opened her bathroom cabinet and got out a new roll of toilet paper. Mercedes left the bathroom so that she could go gather a few things for Quinn and for cleaning up the bathroom. When Mercedes came back to the bathroom, she had towels and one of her older pairs of sweatpants that she knew would fit Quinn.

Mercedes put everything down on the side of the bathtub then she turned around. Mercedes saw that Quinn was now urinating in the toilet. Quinn smiled because she finally stopped feeling sick and the pains in her stomach stopped. Mercedes walked over to Quinn as Quinn wiped herself with the toilet paper again. Quinn put the used toilet paper in the toilet bowl, then stood and got some more toilet paper to clean the toilet seat some, before flushing the toilet. Mercedes smiled and she helped Quinn into the bathtub. She was happy that Quinn seemed to be getting better.

While Quinn was taking a bath, Mercedes cleaned the bathroom by mopping the floor and wiping all over the toilet. Mercedes sprayed air freshener all over the bathroom, and she was happy that the foul smell in the bathroom started going away as soon as she sprayed. After Quinn finished the bath, she put back on her clothes and the sweatpants that Mercedes gave her. Mercedes told Quinn that she was going to take Quinn's clothes to be washed and that Quinn should go relax in her bedroom, and that is exactly what Quinn did.

Several hours passed by.

Quinn was feeling as good as new. Mercedes rubbed Quinn's back as Quinn drank water from the water bottle that Mercedes brought her not too long ago. They were sitting on Mercedes' bed, watching some TV. Mercedes and Quinn smiled at each other.

"I'm so happy that you're better now." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, so am I." Quinn said. "That's never happened to me before in my life, and I have no idea how it happened, since I haven't eaten anything bad, actually other than dinner I haven't eaten much of anything all day."

"Maybe you picked up a bug." Mercedes said.

"Yeah maybe. Mercedes, I can't thank you enough for everything that you did for me." Quinn said.

Mercedes kissed Quinn on the forehead. "You don't have to thank me anymore Quinn. You were sick and I took care of you. It's no big deal. That's what you do for people that matter to you."

Quinn hugged Mercedes by wrapping her arms around Mercedes' midsection. Quinn was so happy that Mercedes liked her even though all of this has happened. Afterwards, Quinn put her head in Mercedes' lap.

They watched TV for a minute until Mercedes started thinking about everything.

Mercedes asked Quinn some questions. "You said that you haven't eaten much else except for the food that we had at the restaurant for dinner?"

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"What was the other food that you've had to eat other than the food from restaurant?"

Quinn took a moment to think. "Um, actually all that I had was a salad. Other than that, I've only had water to drink all day. Oh! And that juice from the refrigerator that Santana told me was good. It's supposed to be healthy too."

"Santana? Santana told you that you should drink something? A bottle of juice? What's in it?"

"Um, I'm not sure what's in the juice. And yeah she did tell me that I should drink it. It is actually good. But if I ever drink it again, I'll have to make sure that I drink it all as fast as I can, because I noticed that it tasted different by the time I was halfway done drinking it," Quinn said.

Mercedes did not understand. "Huh?"

Quinn told her what she meant. "I started drinking it just before I started getting ready for our date, and I finished drinking it as I drove to your house. But after I started drinking it after I finished getting ready, I noticed that it tasted different than it did before."

Mercedes did not like what she heard. "So, Santana told you to drink something. You drink some and like it so you continue drinking it. You stop drinking it for a little while so that you can focus on getting ready for the date. You start drinking it again after you finish getting ready. You end up finishing the whole thing before you make it to my apartment. And let me guess, Santana was there while you were getting ready for the date, so she had access to your drink."

Quinn understood what Mercedes was saying, and it made her mad to know that she was probably right about all of this. "Yeah. Santana was there. And I have to be honest with you Mercedes. I haven't been feeling like myself for most of the night but there was nothing wrong with me before I finished the drink. So her putting something in my drink would actually explain all of this."

Mercedes closed her eyes. She was mad too. "I can't believe that she'd do this! Well I can believe it because she's been out of her mind more than usual since I broke up with her. But still this is crazy even for her. What the fuck?!"

"I should've seen this coming though, Mercedes. She threatened to get back at me for asking you out on a date. And she's been telling everyone that she was going to do whatever she had to do to get you to take her back. I guess this would be the best way to do both at once." Quinn felt stupid for not seeing this coming.

"It's okay, Quinn. Because now it's my turn to make two things happen at once. I'm going to tell her once and for all that I don't want to take her back and I'm going to do everything that I have to do to prevent her from ever doing this to anybody ever again." Mercedes said.

Quinn smiled. "Mercedes, I think that you might be the best person that I've ever known."

Mercedes smiled too. "Aw, thanks."

Quinn closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she moved her face closer to Mercedes' face so that they could kiss. But instead of a kiss the only thing that Quinn felt was pain in one of her cheeks.

SLAP!

Mercedes' hand hit one of Quinn's cheeks when Mercedes slapped Quinn's face.

Quinn had a surprised look on her face as she brought her hand up to her face and put her hand against her now sore cheek. "What did you do that for?" Quinn asked.

"You better never again be stupid enough to think that I'm some bitch that wouldn't like you anymore just because something bad happened on our date!" Mercedes said. She wasn't actually mad though.

Quinn laughed. Mercedes kissed the same cheek on Quinn's face that was just slapped. Quinn finished drinking the water from the water bottle before she felt asleep. Mercedes smiled as she watched Quinn sleep next to her, and not too long afterwards, Mercedes fell asleep too.

(G)

Santana knocked on the door of Mercedes' apartment and waited for a moment before Mercedes answered and opened the door.

Santana was happy when Mercedes called earlier and invited Santana over saying that she wanted to talk to Santana about something. Santana was willing to bet that this talk was going to be about them getting back together, and even though she was acting nonchalant externally, internally she was happy. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for going through with her plan of putting laxatives in Quinn's juice. She knew that something like that would ruin the night and any chance of them starting to date. She didn't feel bad about what she did to Quinn because she thought that it was the least that Quinn deserved for asking Mercedes out on a date. Especially knowing that Santana still wants Mercedes. Quinn had been best friends with Santana for a long time, and they even hooked-up once a long time ago, so Quinn's betrayal hurt Santana.

"Hey Mercedes," Santana said. She and Mercedes walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"You mean you don't already know?" Mercedes asked Santana.

Santana played liked she was thinking about her answer to Mercedes' question, though she did think that she already knew what this was about. "Let me guess. Oh! You wanted to see me to ask me to take you back. Well sorry but I wouldn't take you back even if you begged me, especially now that you actually went out on a date with Quinn. And how was your little date?" Santana asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mercedes had a look on her face that showed her anger. "Quinn got diarrhea after we got back to my apartment. But she told me that she had been feeling sick throughout most of our date, since even before we got to the restaurant, so it couldn't have been anything that she ate at the restaurant. And she told me that the only thing that she had all day other than the food at the restaurant was a bottle of juice that you told her she should drink. We know what you did, Santana," Mercedes said.

Santana tried to prevent herself from laughing. "I don't know what you're talking about," Santana said. But a few seconds later, she starting laughing like a maniac and her facial expression made her look like one too. "Oh, alright. Fuck it all. Fine, I did put laxatives in Quinn's drink!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "That's what we thought," Mercedes said.

Santana was confused. "Huh? Who is we?"

Mercedes smirked. "Quinn! Can you come out here please?"

Santana frowned as she saw Quinn walk out from the back of Mercedes' apartment and stop when she got beside Mercedes. "What the fuck's this? Why's she here?"

Quinn smirked too. "Hi, Santana," Quinn said as she waved at Santana.

"She's here because she has something to say to you too," Mercedes said. "But me first. Santana, I'm sorry that I hurt you by ending things between us. But you're jealousy and all of that just got to be too much to handle. I did love what we had for a while, and I still want us to be friends, even after what you did to Quinn, because I know that you only did that because you felt hurt. But if you do anything like this ever again, you'll be sorry. Just so you know, your plan backfired, because Quinn and I are going out on another date to make up for the first one."

Santana was mad.

Quinn walked towards Santana and stood in front of her. "Santana. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have done what you did to me, but I agree with Mercedes. I think that you did that because you felt like I hurt you, and you wanted to hurt me back. And, well, way to go, because that shit did hurt!" Quinn said before she laughed and rubbed herself on the butt with both of her hands. "Anyway, I want us to be friends again. And, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

Santana was silent as she stared at Quinn.

"So can we be friends again and put all of this behind us?" Quinn reached a hand out towards Santana as she asked Santana that question.

The next thing everybody knew, Santana was screaming as she tackled Quinn to the floor.

Mercedes stood from the couch. "Oh my goodness. Santana, get the fuck off of her," Mercedes said. Mercedes was able to grab both of Santana's wrists and tried to pull Santana off of Quinn, but Santana snatched her wrists out of Mercedes' hands.

Santana punched Quinn's face several times then grabbed Quinn's hair.

Quinn screamed as she tried to push Santana off of her, but since Santana's grip on Quinn's hair was only getting tighter, Quinn started punching Santana in the stomach and on the back. After several punches landed on Santana's body, Santana dropped Quinn's hair from her grasp and the two of them started rolling all over the living room floor.

"You. Fucking. Bitch. I hate you!" Santana was yelling at the top of her lungs as she and Quinn flung their arms all over the place like in a catfight.

Quinn pushed Santana to the floor and got on top of her but Santana scratched Quinn on the chest and that gave Santana the upper hand again.

Before things could get even worse, Mercedes grabbed Santana by Santana's shirt collar and threw Santana to the floor, and when Mercedes saw that Quinn was going to try to tackle Santana, Mercedes pushed her to the floor. Now, Santana and Quinn were on their backs and Quinn was starting to calm herself but it was obvious that Santana was still going to try to fight, so Mercedes straddled Santana.

Before anybody saw it, Mercedes slapped Santana's face with all of the force that Mercedes' had, and she hoped that she could get Santana to snap out of it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Santana? You need to calm down. We both apologized to you though first of all you didn't deserve an apology from me, and second of all you didn't even give Quinn an apology back. We told you that we both still want to be friends and this is what you do? Stop!" Mercedes said.

Santana screamed out her anger and closed her eyes. Santana was silent for a moment but after a while she opened her eyes and spoke. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Santana said. "I just feel betrayed. Fuck! Mercedes, I loved you. And I still love you. Quinn was my best friend, and I do still want to be best friends with her. If I didn't feel like that about both of you, this wouldn't hurt me like it does. I'm sorry."

Mercedes lowered her head and gave Santana a soft kiss on the lips. "We love you too, Santana. You know that, so stop acting like you don't," Mercedes said.

Santana nodded. She smiled when Mercedes kissed her.

Mercedes got off of Santana.

Santana sat upright slowly because her torso and back were sore, but after she was totally upright, she was able to see Quinn, and the first thing that she noticed was how Quinn was holding her face. "Quinn, I'm so sorry," Santana said as she stood and started walking over to Quinn. "I promise that I'm going to change how I've been treating you."

Quinn smiled as she stood too. "I hope that you mean that Santana. Because you know what they say. Three strikes and you're out. You've already hurt me twice, so if it happens again, I'll be through being friends with you, though I do love you and want us to always be friends."

Santana nodded again.

Quinn and Santana gave each other hugs. Mercedes suggested that the two of them go back to their apartment and talk, after Santana and Quinn clean themselves up and take some pain pills. Santana and Quinn agreed, and said bye to Mercedes before they left Mercedes' apartment.

(G)

Tina was at one of the most popular bars in the area. She just finished her last beer of the night when out of the corner of her eye she saw somebody sit in the seat beside her at the counter.

"Can I get you another drink?" The person asked.

Tina smiled. "No, thank you though. I already promised to myself that I wouldn't have any more," Tina said.

"Oh, come one, there's no such thing as having too many so don't limit yourself," the person said.

Tina laughed. "Thanks for the advice, but I'm done for the night," Tina said.

After Tina put the beer bottle back down on the counter, she turned to look at the person. She smiled and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Santana. "What are you doing at this place? I thought that after the fight that you had with Quinn, you and her would still be at your apartment talking, or maybe doing more than that," Tina said before she started laughing.

"Ha, ha," Santana said sarcastically. "Speaking of which, that's why I came to see you."

Tina looked at Santana with a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

"Well, you're single, I know you, you're into girls, I've never been with you before, and you know what they say. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," Santana said.

Tina smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

Santana had another sip of her drink before she leaned forward towards Tina and kissed Tina's lips, and the next thing they knew they were making-out at the counter.

(G)

Mercedes entered her bedroom at the end of the day.

She was happy to have some time to herself after the crazy day that she had.

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how crazy her friends are.

And for Mercedes, it seemed like whenever she thought that she'd seen or heard it all from Tina, Santana or Quinn, one or all of them came out with something else and most of the time it was something even crazier.

Though Mercedes knows that Quinn likes her a lot and though Mercedes knows that with time she'll probably like Quinn the same way, after getting out of such a serious relationship with Santana, Mercedes made a decision tonight to stop dating altogether for a while. Mercedes thinks that she should take some time to focus on herself instead of dating, and she's happy with that decision.

Mercedes sighed. She took off her shoes then she started taking off her clothes.

Once she was naked, she walked over to the mirror in her bedroom and looked at her reflection. She loved what she saw. A beautiful face with doe eyes, a cute nose, full lips and a beautiful smile.

She got a look at the rest of her body and almost came as she got a good look at herself.

She loved her big boobs.

She held them in her hands and squeezed her nipples with her fingers.

She turned around to get a look at her backside.

She loved her big ass too, and she moved her hands from her boobs to her ass and squeezed each side of her ass.

She sat on her bedroom floor and spread her legs open so that she could see her pussy.

Mercedes spread her pussy open and moaned as soon as she saw her beautiful, tight pussy hole.

She got up from the floor and got on her bed before she coated both of her hands in her saliva.

She spread her pussy lips apart with one hand and started rubbing her clit with the other hand.

She fingered herself for a while before she came in the palms of both of her hands.

Then Mercedes got a vibrator out of her nightstand drawer, and she played with the vibrator too.

"Oh my fucking goodness!" Mercedes yelled as she came again.

She got out of bed to go wash her hands so that afterwards she could get some sleep, since at the moment, other than herself, sleep the only other thing in the world that Mercedes wants.


End file.
